Antes De La Tormenta
by LadyMukuge
Summary: ¿te gusta mi fic Fuego y Ceniza? ¿quieres saber como Misao y Aoshi comenzaron su relación amorosa? ¡entonces entra y entérate! un One shot para los amantes de esta pareja. ADVERTENCIA LEMON! no menores de 18 años.


**ANTES DE LA TORMENTA.**

 **SPIN OFF DE FUEGO Y CENIZA.**

 ** _NOTAS ANTES DE LA LECTURA:_**

 ** _¡NO LEAS SI ERES MENOR DE 18 AÑOS!_**

 ** _Este One-shot es un regalo para Lica, la cual me dio permiso para que lo publicara ya que en un principio era solo para ella sola XD_**

 ** _Por favor, si eres menor de edad cierra ahora mismo esta historia, porque contiene lemon y no es apto para ojos juveniles e impresionables. Aunque más de uno/a no me hará caso y leerá, yo me desmarco de cualquier obligación._**

 ** _Sin más ya les dejo con la lectura, disfruten._**

 **Capítulo 0: Antes de la tormenta.**

Misao Makimachi había hablado con su abuelo del traslado que le había pedido Aoshi Shinomori, un miembro de la banda Oni de Kioto, le había conocido hacia un par de años en un torneo donde ella se quedó a vivir en su casa como invitada de excepción a ser la nieta del líder, muchas cosas pasaron en ese torneo donde iba acompañada de su gran amiga Kaoru Kamiya la cual llevaba unos meses viviendo en Kioto porque sus padres le habían prometido a un tal Kenshin Himura.

Nunca le gustó que le impusieran un marido a cualquier mujer y menos a su mejor amiga, pero se la veía feliz, el tipo la verdad era guapo y parecía simpático, nada que ver con el mochuelo que tenia de acompañante ella. Aoshi Shinomori era el tipo más antipático que había conocido, la miraba como si fuera un ser inferior, ella intentaba hacerle reír con sus chistes malos, pero no había manera.

Después de la desgracia que aconteció a Kenshin Himura, ambas mujeres regresaron a Tokyo, y nunca más supo de Aoshi Shinomori.

Hasta esa tarde de hacía dos días donde, después de su viaje de intercambio a Londres por seis meses que le había regalado su abuelo Okina, había recibido una llamada algo extraña de aquel chico que le pedía encarecidamente su traslado al Oniwabanshu de Tokyo.

-No lo sé Misao ese chico ¿aquí? ¿Qué quiere hacer aquí? – dijo Okina acariciándose la barba.

\- según me conto, quiere formar parte de la policía, le han propuesto un gran puesto de trabajo aquí en Tokyo.

-¿en la policía?- Okina hizo un gesto de desagrado pero al ver que su nieta lo observaba cambio el semblante por otro más dulce – bueno, dile que venga y ya veremos. Tal vez si le convenzo me pueda ser útil- dijo el anciano pensando en voz alta.

-¿Útil? – dijo Misao sin entender.

-nada, nada. Cosas de anciano – dijo Okina restando importancia- llámale y dile que es bienvenido, pero te encargaras tú de su cuidado.

\- ¡abuelo no es un perro!

* * *

Aoshi Shinomori se había trasladado al cuarto aledaño al de Misao. En realidad Misao no le dijo que ese iba a ser su cuarto, solo le indico que escogiera uno, menos el suyo que era el primero nada más subir las escaleras a la derecha. Se sorprendió al ver que escogía el cuarto de al lado y no el más alejado con lo rarito que era el pobre chico.

Aoshi iba y venía de la comisaria, había hecho unas pruebas de acceso bastante difíciles y las había superado todas. A penas la miraba. No había cambiado desde aquellos días que era una chica adolescente.

Una noche Misao se dispuso a salir de fiesta con sus amigas, Megumi quería a todas las chicas juntas y ninguna podía faltar.

Se puso un vestido negro ajustado que le marcaba todas sus curvas que siempre llevaba tapada bajo ropa bastante holgada, el escote era cuadrado haciendo que sus pechos asomaran, no tenía tanto pecho como Kaoru o Megumi pero no estaban nada mal, no eran nada pequeños. Se puso unos pantys negros y unos zapatos de salón con suela roja. Se dejó el pelo suelto y se lo aliso con una plancha, su buen trabajo la costó, siempre se decía a si misma que se lo iba a cortar, pero luego recordaba lo cómoda que era su trencita y se le olvidaba. Se echó algo de perfume después de maquillarse y salió de su cuarto.

Bajo las escaleras y en la entrada estaban Hannya y Aoshi hablando, pareciera que Aoshi acababa de llegar a casa pues llevaba su maleta del trabajo, al verla se quedó mudo.

-Misao-sama, ¿va a salir?-pregunto Hannya.

-sí, he quedado con unas amigas, llegare tarde, no me esperen levantados.-dijo terminando de meter las llaves de casa en el bolsito negro.

-por favor tenga cuidado – dijo Hannya sin más.

Misao asintió y paso por el lado de Aoshi que simplemente se apartó para dejarla salir.

* * *

La fiesta comenzó con unos cuantos tragos en un bar donde Megumi, la perfecta doctora Megumi Takani, las había anunciado su boda para algo menos que un año y enseño su precioso anillo de compromiso, todas estaban como locas de contestas y festejaban y brindaban por la novia.

Después fueron a una discoteca donde bailaron como locas, Kaoru y Misao ya hacían planes para la despedida de soltera de su amiga, Misao en algún momento viendo a Megumi tan feliz, le pellizcaron un poco los celos, ella también quería un hombre que la amara tanto como el imbécil de Sanosuke.

* * *

Misao al volver a casa se quitó los tacones para subir las escaleras, ya había tenido suficiente con esos tacones del demonio, tampoco es que quisiera hacer ruido y despertar a todos que dormían en la planta baja menos ella y Aoshi. Su abuelo hacía tiempo que se había retirado a una casita de invitados que había en los mismos terrenos que el Aoiya, estaba al cruzar la piscina. Decía que allí tenía la paz que buscaba y todo en una misma planta y no tenía que estar subiendo y bajando escaleras con su edad.

Y allí estaba, medio ebria intentando escalar las escaleras con los tacones en la mano, un panty roto y el vestido un poco subido porque al ser tan ajustado no podía subir bien las escaleras. No se molestó en bajarse la falda porque no había nadie ya a esas horas despierto, abrió la puerta y sin encender la luz cerro al puerta tras de sí. Suspiró del cansancio, miro hacia su reloj de la mesita de noche pero no veía los números, como si hubiera algo en la cama que no la dejaba ver la hora, encendió la luz y casi se muere del infarto.

-¿Aoshi? – Dijo llevándose la mano al pecho del susto - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aoshi Shinomori estaba sentado en su cama con una yukata a medio caérsele de un hombro mostrando todos sus poderosos músculos observándola con detenimiento.

Misao siguió la mirada del hombre y descubrió que al no bajarse la falda, le quedaba muy poco para vérsele las braguitas. Se puso roja como un tomate y fue a bajarse la falda.

-¿Has estado con un hombre?

-¿Qué? – a Misao le dolió esa pregunta ¿Qué le importaba?

-vienes como si te hubieras revolcado con uno. – dijo sin ninguna expresión en sus ojos.

-fuera de mi habitación – dijo Misao con toda la calma que podía tener.

-contéstame. – Dijo Aoshi poniéndose de pie con toda su altura hacia que Misao se sintiera como una hormiga.

-¡Fuera! – volvió a rugir Misao.

Aoshi la tomo de la muñeca y la empujo a la cama y se colocó sobre ella.

-¿Quién te ha tocado, Misao?

-¿Misao? – donde estaba el ''sama''

-¿quién te ha besado, quien te ha acariciado el pelo?-dijo Aoshi susurrándole en el cuello.

-n-nadie… solo he estado con mis amigas – dijo Misao al borde del desmayo.

Un rayo de lucidez cruzo los ojos de Aoshi, y al ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo se separó rápidamente de Misao.

-lo siento, Misao-sama, no volverá a ocurrir, disculpe… - dijo Aoshi dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Misao se levantó de la cama y sus pies se movieron solos, y abrazo por la cintura a Aoshi el cual se quedó de piedra al notar esos bracitos frágiles rodearle.

-no te vayas, Aoshi.

Shinomori se dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos, vio como la muchacha tomo su mano derecha y se la acerco al rostro pidiéndole que la acariciara.

-tú me gustas mucho, desde hace tanto…– dijo al fin Misao, era todo o nada, había esperado un momento así toda su vida, la muchacha lo miró de nuevo a los ojos y le hizo la pregunta del millón- ¿yo a ti no?

Vio que Aoshi no contestaba y la angustia empezó a apoderarse de ella, había cometido una estupidez.

-yo… - empezó a decir Aoshi- siempre, he estado observándote.

Misao no supo muy bien como tomarse aquello ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Qué la había estado observando? No entendía nada de nada, aquel hombre era todo un enigma extraño que hablaba a cuenta gotas.

Los pensamientos de la joven se vieron esfumados después de sentir unos labios cálidos que se habían apoderado de los suyos. Aoshi la estaba besando.

 **. . . . .LEMON**

No era un beso dulce, ni torpe, todo lo contrario. Era un beso ardiente de alguien que se había contenido mucho, casi gimió de dolor, Aoshi la apretaba demasiado fuerte contra el para que no se escapara.

Las manos de Aoshi se perdieron bajo la falda de Misao y apretaron sus nalgas para levantarla del suelo y llevársela a la cama, donde la tiro sin ninguna clase de miramiento, cosa que a Misao no le importo, simplemente estaba sorprendida. Aoshi la contemplo un momento antes de dejar que la yukata resbalara por su cuerpo dejando al aire su poderoso pecho y sus duros abdominales. Misao suspiro, Aoshi sonrió satisfecho.

Con ambas manos tomo a Misao y le dio la vuelta, haciendo que Misao se abrazara a la almohada, un poco asustada, no entendía que se proponía. Noto que Aoshi le bajaba la cremallera del vestido.

-tienes un culo muy bonito. –dijo sin más Aoshi.

Misao se quería morir ¿quién era ese hombre y que había hecho con Aoshi? Noto como su sostén fue desabrochado rápidamente y como una lengua recorría su espina dorsal de abajo hacia arriba. Dejo salir un gemido del gusto, las manos de Aoshi eran torturadoras, le apretaba las nalgas como si fueran una pelota anti stress.

-llevo años queriendo hacer esto – Aoshi apretó tanto que la hizo dar un grito de dolor.

Después la incorporo y la giro para mirarla a los ojos antes de volver a besarla, metió su lengua buscando la de la chica que al principio tímida no sabía cómo responder a esa ola de calor que estaba sintiendo.

Las manos de Aoshi, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad, fueron deslizando el diminuto vestido que lo había empujado a esta situación, dejando los senos de Misao libres, se alejó un momento de su boca para poder contemplarlos por fin, Misao se tapó un poco con sus brazos muerta de la vergüenza, pero una mirada de ¿enfado? de parte de Aoshi la dijo que no había sido buena idea taparse.

-no me castigues así, Misao, déjame verlas.

Misao un poco cohibida fue dejando caer sus brazos poco a poco dejando sus senos al descubierto, escucho un gruñido de satisfacción de parte de Aoshi.

-como me los imagine, son perfectos – dijo aquel hombre que Misao a penas reconocía.

Aoshi pasó un brazo por la espalda de la chica y la hizo arquearse, Misao no entendió aquella postura extraña hasta que Aoshi se llevó uno de sus pezones a la boca: así podría devorárselos mejor. Misao se quería morir en ese instante, su entrepierna empezaba a arder y el calor se iba extendiendo por su cuerpo.

Aoshi lamio el pezón rosado en movimientos circulares hasta que se puso erecto y duro. Luego, paso al otro que no era menos importante, la piel dulce de Misao era un completo manjar, quería más y más. Tumbo a la muchacha en la cama sin separar su lengua de sus pechos y siguió bajando por su abdomen mientras su lengua dejaba un camino de saliva. Llego al ombligo donde lo rodeo y jugueteo, escucho a la chica gemir y sonrió. Misao sabía que se estaba acercando al punto exacto que le ardía.

Por fin le quito el vestido junto a las braguitas, tomo a la muchacha de la cintura y la alzo poniendo sus piernas alrededor de su cuello, dejando los labios íntimos de Misao a entera disposición de su boca, la cual retorcía en una sonrisa triunfal. Misao nunca le había visto sonreír y menos así. Con el dedo índice, Aoshi siguió el trazo de la línea de separación de los labios vaginales, Misao suspiró al notar un escalofrió en aquella zona.

-estas húmeda, estas lista para mí.

-Aoshi – dijo Misao en modo suplica, iba a estallar.

Con el dedo índice y el pulgar separo ambos labios dejando la entrada a lo que él consideraba el paraíso.

-voy hacer que me supliques por mas, y voy hacer que olvides cualquier rastro de otros hombres en tu corazón.

¿Qué otros hombres? ¡Y dale con lo mismo! Quería gritarle enojada que ella no había estado con otro hombre en su vida ¿que se pensaba ese imbécil? De repente todo fue blanco.

La lengua de Aoshi la estaba penetrando. Intento huir pero Aoshi la tenía bien sujeta por las caderas, la estaba devorando, lamia desde la abertura hasta el clítoris, se quería morir. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Después Aoshi puso atención en el botoncito de placer, y lo lamio en movimientos circulares, aquella lengua quemaba, ardía y ponía la mente de Misao en blanco, dejo de protestar. Misao noto como una de las manos de Aoshi soltó su cadera y sin dejar de lamerla ni un segundo vio cómo con su mano libre se liberó así mismo de la yukata, dejándolo completamente desnudo. ¡No llevaba rompa interior! No podía ser más sexy ese hombre.

Pudo ver el miembro erecto y duro, dios mío era enorme, iba acorde con el tamaño de Aoshi. La muchacha le miro, el seguía lamiendo sin tregua, pero sus ojos ahora la miraban a ella mientras lo hacía, Misao cerró los ojos y empezó a temblar, iba a tener un orgasmo. Aoshi se detuvo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

Misao abrió los ojos y le lanzo una mirada asesina ¿iba a dejarla así?

-¿Por qué paras? – quiso saber la joven, mientras Aoshi la dejaba caer sobre el colchón.

Vio como Aoshi se colocaba sobre ella y con una mano empezó a acariciarse el miembro.

-no pensaras que vas a ser la única aquí que se divierte.

Misao se sonrojo dándose cuenta de su egoísmo. Se lamió los labios, mientras Aoshi seguía acariciándose el miembro.

-¿sabes cuantas veces me he hecho esto pensando en ti?

Misao negó con la cabeza sonrojada muerta de la vergüenza.

-desde que te conocí. –Dijo.-cada día.

Misao abrió más aun los ojos, ¡dios como le deseaba! ¡Y el a ella! Noto como el glande de Aoshi se había posado encima de su clítoris y empezaba a frotarse contra él.

-¡por dios! – dijo Misao mordiéndose los labios.

Aoshi se tumbó sobre ella poniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros de ella.

-dímelo, dime que me quieres dentro de ti.

-te quiero…

-¿Dónde? – dijo con malicia.

-¡dentro! ¡Por el amor de dios Aoshi no me hagas sufrir más!

Aoshi con una sonrisita colocó el pene en la entrada de Misao la cual había abierto aún más las piernas para darle mejor acceso.

La metió de un golpe y Misao se rompió en dos, vio como la muchacha se arqueo y apretó los ojos para que las lágrimas no se le escaparan.

-joder Misao ¡cómo no me lo has dicho!

¿Es que era idiota? No le había dado tiempo de explicarse, ¡no creía que iba a meterlo así! ¡Que bruto había sido! Encima parecía enojado con ella. Aoshi fue a retroceder para salir de ella pero la pierna derecha de Misao le rodeo y se lo impidió.

-si no continuas, te juro por dios que te mato – le dijo la chica ya más calmada.

Aoshi sonrió y volvió a empujar para dentro arrancando a Misao un gemido que mezclaba el dolor con puro gusto.

Volvió a retroceder y volvió a embestir y al chica volvió a lanzar el mismo gemido, si, era de puro gusto.

Aoshi empezó un baile rítmico de embestidas, saliendo casi completo de ella para volver con más fuerza al interior de Misao, la cual se agarraba a la sabana para sujetarse mientras se mordía los labios retorciéndose de placer y cuando pensaba que no podía ser mejor, Aoshi empezó a acelerar el ritmo haciendo que Misao se agarrara al cabecero de la cama que golpeaba la pared dando golpes secos.

Misao noto un escalofrío caliente saliendo de su más profunda intimidad, y que se extendía hacia las piernas haciéndolas temblar.

-eso es, Misao, córrete para mí, pequeña.

Y lo hizo. Misao se arqueo y levanto las caderas para que Aoshi llegara más profundo, el mundo dejo de existir por unos segundos, la petite mort se apoderó de ella.

-¡Ahhh Aoshiiiiiiii!-dijo retorciéndose debajo de él.

-¡Misao!-rugió Aoshi dando una última embestida brutal y se derramo dentro de ella.

Ambos daban bocanadas de aire entre suspiros, se miraron sin decir nada, Misao contemplo a Aoshi que daba pequeñas embestidas antes de salir definitivamente de ella. Notó el peso de Aoshi caer a su lado. La joven ronroneo y se frotó contra él, el cual la acogió en sus brazos de buena gana. No se dijeron nada, no hacía falta nada más. De momento.

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE.**

Aoshi se despertó, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien y sin ninguna pesadilla de su infancia. Miró al techo… esa no era su habitación, miró hacia la ventana y miró las cortinas color rosa claro y sonrió, estaba en la habitación de su jefa.

Volteo su cuerpo para encontrarla pero el lado de Misao estaba vacío, Aoshi se levantó de un golpe ¿Dónde estaba? Entonces su pregunta fue respuesta al escuchar el inodoro del baño privado de la habitación, la puerta se abrió y salió Misao totalmente desnuda. Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio hasta que Misao hablo.

-me duele un poco…

-es normal.- Aoshi con un gesto la indico que se metiera con él en la cama.-aún es pronto para levantarse.

Ambos se metieron debajo de los cobertores y se abrazaron, Misao suspiró y alzo la cabeza buscando su mirada.

-¿y ahora qué? – pregunto la chica.

-¿ahora qué? – dijo sin comprender.

-bueno ¿Qué somos, o esto ha sido solo una noche?

-no, claro que no es solo de una noche – dijo Aoshi algo herido en su orgullo.

Misao entonces se envalentonó y se puso sobre él a horcajadas.

-entonces dímelo Aoshi.

-¿el qué?

\- ¡qué quieres que seamos novios! No me lo pediste…- dijo Misao haciendo un puchero.

Aoshi se incorporó mirando a la chica a los ojos y Misao pudo ver un rubor en las mejillas del chico.

-Misao Makimachi quisiera tener una relación formal con usted, si usted quiere…. Misao-sama…yo... yo…

Misao no pudo contener la risa, eso era demasiado cruel, realmente era un cubo de hielo.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-dijo el joven frunciendo el ceño.

Misao se dejó caer hacia Aoshi y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-de nada, claro que quiero estar contigo.

Aoshi la abrazo y le acaricio la espalda con sus grandes manos.

-Aoshi…

-¿mmmh?

-tu amiguito está de nuevo arriba…

-si…

Ambos se separaron y se miraron.

-habrá que hacer algo... – dijo Aoshi destapándose por completo dejando toda su gloriosa desnudez a la vista de Misao.

 **. . . FIN LEMON**

 **ESA MISMA TARDE.**

Aoshi encontró a Kenshin en la sede de la organización con una máquina de coser.

-¿Qué narices…?

-estoy cosiendo una máscara – dijo Kenshin sin mirarlo.

Aoshi rodó los ojos y no quiso preguntar nada más, su amigo estaba muy mal de la cabeza. Se dejó caer en uno de los sofás de la sala a la espera de Saito, Aoshi empezó a sonreír, poniéndose las dos manos entrelazadas en la nuca, recordando todo lo acontecido en la noche y en la mañana, Miro a Kenshin que había dejado de coser y lo miraba como intentando adivinar la enigmática sonrisa, entonces vio cómo su amigo abrió la boca lleno de sorpresa.

-no… -dijo Kenshin.

-si… ayer… y esta mañana…

-te odio hijo de puta. Como te envidio.

-lo sé. Ya tendrás tu tiempo con Kaoru.

-no lo sé, de momento – dijo alzando la máscara de cuero – espero que esto me ayude un poco.

Aoshi asintió al mismo tiempo que Saito entraba con una carpeta en la mano. Saito se detuvo al mirar a Kenshin con una máscara en la mano.

-tus gustos bondage me dan miedo.

Aoshi no pudo contenerse la risa al ver la cara de Kenshin poniéndose de todos los colores, el día había empezado bien para Aoshi y esperaba que todo fuera así por mucho tiempo.

 **FIN. \^o^/**


End file.
